doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Time and the Rani (Inhaltsangabe)
thumb|240px|Der Doctor regeneriert Time and the Rani ist der 148. aus 4 Teilen bestehende Handlungsbogen der Serie Doctor Who und eröffnete die 24.Staffel. Teil 1 Die TARDIS wird mitten im Flug abgeschossen und zur Landung auf dem Planeten Lakertya gezwungen. Der Doctor und Mel sind bewusstlos, als die Rani, eine abtrünnige Time Lord-Wissenschaftlerin, die TARDIS betritt. An Mel hat sie kein Interesse, den Doctor will sie von ihrem Diener, einem Tetrap, in ihr Labor bringen lassen, allerdings ist ihr alter Freund so schwer verletzt, dass er stirbt und zum Siebten Doctor regeneriert. thumb|200px|left|Die Rani und der Doctor Im Labor der Rani müssen ausgewählte Lakertyaner für sie arbeiten, so auch deren Anführer Beyus und die junge Sarn. Sie sind für die Konservierung großer Geister des Universums verantwortlich, unter ihnen Albert Einstein. Einige ihrer Geräte sind jedoch defekt, weshalb sie den Doctor benötigt, um diese zu reparieren. Als dieser erwacht, ist er aufgrund der Regeneration etwas verwirrt, erkennt jedoch in der Rani seine alte Freundin und spätere Gegenspielerin. Er will fliehen, wird jedoch von Urak betäubt. thumb|200px|Mel und Ikona Derweil betritt der Lakertyaner Ikona die TARDIS des Doctors. Er findet die bewusstlose Mel und nimmt sie mit sich. Als Mel zu sich kommt, befreit sie sich und flieht. Ikona folgt ihr und beide werden Zeugen, wir die aus dem Labor der Rani geflohene Sarn durch eine der rund um das Labor aufgestellten Todesfallen auf grausame Weise ums Leben kommt. Ikona ist überzeugt davon, dass Mel zu den Invasoren gehört und will sie als Geisel gegen den gefangen gehaltenen Beyus eintauschen. thumb|200px|left|Die Rani als Mel Die Rani verabreicht dem Doctor ein Mittel, das sein Gedächtnis beeinflusst. Als er erwacht, erscheint sie ihm als Mel und kann ihn davon überzeugen, dass sie sich in seinem Labor befinden würden und er die defekten Geräte reparieren wollte. Der Doctor benötigt für die Reparaturen ein Strahlenmessgerät und die Rani schlägt vor, ein solches Gerät aus seiner TARDIS zu besorgen. Mel gelingt es, Ikona vor einer der Todesfallen zu bewahren, was ihn davon überzeugt, dass sie nichts Böses gegen ihn im Schilde führt. thumb|200px|Neuer Doctor - neues Outfit Er löst die Fesseln und gemeinsam wollen sie in das Laborgebäude der Rani eindringen. Mel ist davon überzeugt, dass sich der Doctor darin aufhält, während Ikona Beyus retten will. In der TARDIS sucht der Doctor nach einem neuen Outfit, während die Rani langsam ungeduldig wird. Sie nimmt Kontakt mit Urak auf, der Mel lokalisiert hat. Die Rani beobachtet Mel und Ikona auf dem Monitor, als der Doctor dazu kommt. Sie behauptet, dies sei seine alte Feindin Rani und beide beobachten, wie Mel in eine der Todesfallen gerät... Teil 2 Während die Rani den Doctor in ihr Labor zurück bringt, gelingt es Ikona, Mel aus der Todesfalle zu befreien. Doch bereits kurz danach werden sie von Urak angegriffen. Sie können ihm entkommen und nähern sich dem Laborgebäude. Da kommt ihnen die Lakertyanerin Faroon entgegen, die Ikona davon überzeugen will, auf den gefangenen Beyus zu hören, und sich ruhig zu verhalten. thumb|200px|left|Was verbirgt die Rani? Im Labor versucht der Doctor heraus zu bekommen, was sich hinter der verschlossenen Tür innerhalb des Labors befindet, doch die Rani hält ihn hin. Als er feststellt, dass mit einem falschen Material gearbeitet wurde, entschließt sich die Rani das benötigte Material selbst zu besorgen, doch nicht ohne den Doctor im Labor einzuschließen. Ikona berichtet Faroon von dem grausamen Tod ihrer Tochter Sarn, woraufhin sich die tief erschütterte Faroon bereit erklärt, mit Beyus zu reden und zu offenem Widerstand aufzurufen. Während Ikona Urak ablenkt, begeben sich Faroon und Mel in das Laborgebäude. Kurz darauf entdeckt Urak die Rani, noch immer als Mel gekleidet. Er hält sie für das gesuchte Mädchen und betäubt sie. thumb|200px Mel gelangt in das Labor, wo sie auf den ihr fremden Doctor trifft. Der wiederum hält sie noch immer für die Rani, doch nach und nach beginnen die beiden sich zu erkennen. In den Aufzeichnungen der Rani entdecken sie Informationen über einen Asteroiden mit unglaublich hoher Dichte. Würde dieser explodieren, wäre dies nicht nur das Ende Lakertyas, sondern auch allen sonstigen Lebens im Umfeld des Planeten. Mit Hilfe von Beyus und Faroon verlassen der Doctor und Mel das Labor. Sie finden die konservierten Genies sowie eine leere Kammer, die für den Doctor vorgesehen ist. Ihm wird klar, dass die Rani offenbar mit Zeit und Raum experimentiert. thumb|200px|left|Die Rani und ihr Diener UrakDie Rani kommt wieder zu sich und begibt sich zu ihrer TARDIS. Dort bearbeitet sie das benötigte Material und kehrt zurück zum Labor. Rechtzeitig schickt der Doctor Beyus, Faroon und Mel fort und gibt sich der Rani gegenüber weiter verwirrt. Diese hat jedoch den angeschalteten Monitor bemerkt und zeigt ihr wahres Gesicht. Der Doctor flieht und versteckt sich in einem dunkel gehaltenen Raum. Die Rani schließt ein Gitter und entsetzt stellt der Doctor fest, dass er sich in der Höhle der Tetraps befindet... Teil 3 Die hungrigen Tetraps nähern sich dem Doctor, doch er wird in letzter Sekunde von Beyus befreit, der die Tetraps mit Nahrung ablenkt. Der Doctor versteht nicht, warum Beyus für die Rani arbeitet und zeigt ihm auf dem Monitor im Labor den Asteroiden, der für Lakertya sehr gefährlich werden kann. Doch Beyus schickt den Doctor zum Freizeitzentrum, wo er Antworten auf seine Fragen finden wird. Bevor er geht, entwendet der Doctor ein Mikrowellenaggregat, ohne das die Rani nicht weiter arbeiten kann. Bevor diese ins Labor zurückkehrt und einen Alarm auslöst, gelingt dem Doctor die Flucht aus dem Gebäude. thumb|200px|Mel und die Tetraps Mel, die aus sicherer Entfernung das Gebäude und die Flucht des Doctors beobachtete, will zu ihm, wird jedoch von zwei Tetraps paralysiert und mitgenommen. Der Doctor begegnet Ikona, der ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig vor einem angreifenden Tetrap rettet. Die Rani schickt Faroon zum Doctor. Sie soll ihm einen Tausch anbieten: Mel gegen das Mikrowellenaggregat. thumb|200px|left|Im Freizeitzentrum Der Doctor und Ikona begeben sich ins Freizeitzentrum, wo die Mehrheit der Lakertyaner mit oberflächlichen Ablenkungen ruhig gehalten wird. Der Doctor weiß nicht, wonach er suchen soll, doch ihm fällt eines der Kunstobjekte auf, eine große Kugel, die sich an der Decke des Saales dreht. Ikonas Bruder Lanisha weiß nichts darüber und verurteilt seinen bruder, da er gegen die Anweisungen Beyus' handelt. Die Rani erfährt von dem geflohenen Tetrap, dass es ein Lakertyaner war, der dem Doctor bei der Flucht half. Sie stellt Beyus zur Rede, der sie anfleht, sein Volk nicht für die Verfehlung eines einzelnen zu bestrafen. Doch sie löst einen Mechanismus aus, der die Kugel im Freizeitzentrum öffnet und tödliche Insekten frei lässt, die mehrere Lakertyaner töten, so auch Ikonas Bruder. Faroon kommt hinzu und überbringt das Tauschangebot der Rani. Der Doctor geht darauf ein, muss aber wütend feststellen, dass es ein Hologramm von Mel ist, das er für das Mikrowellenaggregat bekommen hat. thumb|200px Die Rani will endlich ans Ziel und plant trotz der Einwände von Beyus den Gehirnstimulator zu aktivieren. Mel soll mit ihren Kenntnissen Beyus an der Computerkontrolle assistieren. Wütend stellt die Rani fest, dass die Energieausbeute aus den Gehirnaktivitäten der entführten Genies nicht ausreicht. Sie benötigt ein weiteres, noch viel größeres Genie. Urak schlägt vor, sie selbst solle sich in eine der Kabinen begeben. Doch die Rani ist sicher, dass der Doctor zu ihr kommen wird. Dieser fasst tatsächlich den Entschluss, sich in die Höhle des Löwen zu begeben. Das geplante Ablenkungsmanöver durch Ikona scheitert und er wird von den Tetraps ins Innere des Gebäudes gebracht. Paralysiert wird er in eine der Kammern gelegt und an den Hauptschaltkreis angeschlossen. thumb|200px|left|Das Zeit-GehirnMel weigert sich, die Rani zu unterstützen und folgt ihr ungesehen ins Labor. Die bisher immer verschlossene Tür ist nun offen und Mel begibt sich in diesen Teil des Labors. Darin findet sie ein gigantisches Gehirn, das mit den Aktivitäten der anderen Gehirne gespeist wird. Es fehlt nur noch die Energie des Doctors, um die Explosion des Asteroiden auszulösen... Teil 4 Der Gehirnstimulator ist aktiviert und die geistige Energie des Doctors wird in das Zeit-Gehirn übertragen. Urak bittet die Rani, alle Lakertyaner töten zu dürfen, da einer von ihnen den Doctor unterstützte. Doch die Rani hat daran noch kein Interesse und schickt Urak mit seinen Tetraps ins Freizeitzentrum. Die Rani hat die Persönlichkeit des Doctors nicht in ihre Berechnungen einbezogen, denn diese beginnt innerhalb des Zeit-Gehirns Diskussionen mit den eingespeisten Geistern, die von der eigentlich Aufgabe ablenken. Wütend schaltet die Rani die Kammer des Doctors aus und es gelingt ihm und Mel, ihre Gegenspielerin in der Kammer einzusperren. Der Doctor will noch immer herausbekommen, was genau die Rani vorhat. Er entdeckt eine Rakete, die auf ein bestimmtes Ziel eingestellt ist. Außerdem hat die Rani eine Supernova aus nächster Entfernung aufgezeichnet. Im Freizeitzentrum versehen die Tetraps alle anwesenden Lakertyaner mit Fußfesseln, die jeder Zeit per Knopfdruck von der Rani oder Urak zur Explosion gebracht werden können. Zur Abschreckung führt Urak dies an einer jungen Lakertyanerin vor. thumb|200px|Die Rani offenbart ihre Pläne Die Rani droht Beyus mit der Auslöschung seines Volkes, sollte er sie nicht aus der Kammer befreien. Sofort begibt sie sich in ihr Labor, wo der Doctor und Mel noch immer nicht ganz durchschaut haben, was genau die Time Lady vor hat. Nun endlich offenbart sie ihre Pläne: die Rakete soll mit einer vom Zeit-Gehirn berechneten Substanz bestückt werden und auf den Asteroiden geschossen werden, wodurch Helium 2 freigesetzt würde. Dieses würde sich mit den äußeren Schichten der Atmosphäre Lakertyas zu einer Schale aus Chronons verdichten. Somit würde aus dem Planeten ein gigantischer Zeit-Manipulator werden, der die Rani zur uneingeschränkten Herrscherin über die Zeit machen würde. Leichtfertig erwähnt die Rani, dass alles Leben auf Lakertya vernichtet werden würde, sie selbst würde sich mit ihrer TARDIS zurück ziehen und warten, bis das Experiment erfolgreich abgeschlossen wäre. Sie ahnt nicht, dass auch Urak ihre Pläne mithört. Das Zeit-Gehirn hat seine Berechnungen endlich abgeschlossen und die Rani sieht sich am Ziel ihrer Pläne. Sie beginnt augenblicklich mit der Herstellung der Substanz. Der Doctor und Mel machen sich aus dem Staub und begeben sich zum Freizeitzentrum. Dort gelingt es Mel, die Fußfesseln zu entfernen, ohne dass sie explodieren. Die Rakete ist einsatzbereit und die Rani aktiviert den Countdown zum Abschuss. Sie befiehlt Urak, im Labor zu bleiben und den Doctor wenn nötig auszuschalten, während sie alles von ihrer TARDIS aus überwacht. Misstrauisch blickt Urak ihr nach. Der Doctor, Mel und Faroon kehren zum Labor zurück und können Beyus davon zu überzeugen, endlich gegen die Rani tätig zu werden. Sie befreien die gefangenen Genies, von Urak fehlt jede Spur. Der Doctor befestigt die explosiven Fußfesseln rund um das Zeit-Gehirn, das den Countdown kontrolliert. Beyus erklärt sich bereit, im Labor zu bleiben und sicher zu stellen, dass der Countdown kurzzeitig ausgesetzt wird. Während Mel die befreiten Wissenschaftler zur TARDIS des Doctors bringt, passt der Doctor die Rani ab, kurz bevor sie mit ihrer TARDIS verschwindet. Sie erhält das Signal, dass der Countdown abgebrochen wurde und der Doctor informiert sie darüber, dass die Lakertyaner nicht länger gehorchen werden. Voller Wut aktiviert die Rani die Fußfesseln, was zu einer gewaltigen Explosion in ihrem Labor führt. thumb|200px|left|Abschied auf LakertyaZwar setzt der Countdown wieder ein, doch die Rakete verfehlt nun den Asteroiden. Die Rani flüchtet in ihre TARDIS und verlässt den Planeten. Während sich der Doctor und Mel von Ikona und Faroon verabschieden und optimistisch in eine Zukunft der Lakertyaner blicken, ist die Rani nun eine Gefangene der Tetraps, die in ihrer TARDIS bereits auf sie gewartet hatten. Sie wollen die Rani zu ihrem Heimatplaneten bringen, wo nun sie ihnen dienen muss. Fortsetzung Kategorie:Inhaltsangaben